Tea Time Lessons
by Old-Fashioned Girl22
Summary: Every time he interrupted her tea time, yet each time he showed her something new. Something to love. Lesson 2: Flavor
1. Lesson 1

**Hello, fellow fictioners. After a very long absence, I'm back (for now.) Anyways, this little jot was made very suddenly, and without a beta, so please excuse it if, ya know, it SUCKS.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Copyright: But it is mine. (teehee, I love doing that!)**

**

* * *

  
**

_Lesson 1: A Name._

_name: __a word or words by which an entity is designated and distinguished from others._

_

* * *

  
_

_Click, click, click._

This annoying, repetitive sound made Minto purse her lips in silent frustration.

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK._

Nevertheless, she would ignore it. It was a quiet, slow day, altogether quite lazy for the staff. Stirring her rosemary tea thoughtfully, Minto glanced around the café.

Ichigo was texting her beloved boyfriend, Masaya, while gnawing at a candy bar Keiichiro had accidentally spoiled. The girl would eat anything.

_Tick, tick, tick._

Retasu was studying, occasionally mumbling words out loud. Purin, believe it or not, was cleaning up the tables and humming peacefully.

_Tick, tick, TICK._

Minto's delicate brow furrowed. The only flaw with this scene was that Zakuro-oneesama was at a photoshoot. But that couldn't be helped. Minto sat back in her seat and sighed contentedly. Everything was peaceful, content, and _happy_. She smiled. It felt good to be happy.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Of course it was all too good to _last_.

Whirling around and facing her noisy companion, Minto glared darkly. "Would you quit it?!" she snapped, irritated to no end.

Kisshu's bored face gazed back at her. "Quit what?" he asked lazily, stretching like a cat in his seat.

His finger tapped against the table.

_TAP._

"That!" she exclaimed, gesturing to his twitching hands. Instantly a mischievous grin spread across his face, for now Kisshu had something to amuse him.

"This?" he questioned innocently, drumming his fingers on the table rapidly.

_Brum, brum, brum._

"Yes! Now stop it!"

"Why?"

_Brum, brum, BRUM._

"Because I said so!"

_Click, click, CLICK._

She clenched her fists, and pressed her lips together childishly. Kisshu paused his clacking for a moment, gazing at her thoughtfully.

"You know," he said after some time later. "If someone was randomly passing by, and saw you talking, they wouldn't necessarily assume you were talking to ME."

"…And your point is?" she implored dryly, resisting the urge to roll her blue eyes.

Kisshu smirked gleefully, proud to contribute his logic to, in his opinion, the clueless and innocent heiress.

"Spit it out already! What were you and your big mouth going to say?"

His eyes narrowed. Clueless, innocent heiress with a _sharp tongue_. Ignoring this pointed insult, he said simply, "So someone could assume you were saying 'stop it' to a spoon, and not me. Maybe you're saying it to the floor. Maybe you're saying it to yourself."

"…"

"So, you see, little birdy, you have to address the person you're talking to," he ended, quite pleased with his lecture. Though he wasn't so pleased when Minto rolled her eyes.

"You, little birdy, are a BRAT," he commented lividly, childishly hoping to hurt her feelings.

Minto laughed bitterly, "And you are a brainless, useless, foolish boy. Why are you even here? For Ichigo?" She laughed again.

Turning away, he focused on drumming his fingers on the table.

Minto's amusement was cut short. She twitched. "Stop it," she commanded.

Kisshu paid no heed, concentrating on nothing but his hands.

_Click, click, click._

"Stop it!" she cried, upsetting the tea, its contents spilling over the table cloth.

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!_

"Stop it!"

"I do believe you're talking to a spoon, birdy."

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Stop, stop, STOP!" she shrieked, covering her ears with her small, white hands.

_TAP, TAP, TAP!_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kisshu," she whispered.

She said it. He heard it.

Lifting his hands, Kisshu said carelessly, "Oh, were you talking to me? Then, by all means, I'll stop, little birdy. Since YOU asked me."

Minto took a couple more deep breaths, trying to not let her feelings upset her. This was too confusing. She hated this, all these mixed feelings. Yet when she said his name...since when did a _name_ become so important? She didn't know.

That's when she realized something.

She didn't know _anything_.

Opening her blue eyes, Minto gazed at Kisshu. He grinned back playfully.

She had a lot to learn.

_Tap._

_

* * *

_

**:::Random Behind-the-Scenes:::**

**Me: EEEK! A BUG! --rushes to grab some toilet paper to squash the bug in, then rushes back to bedroom--Where'd you go? Come out! Be a bug! I WILL NOT have a cowardly bug in my room! ANY bug for that matter! --continues to search for bug and fails in finding it--**

**

* * *

**

**Wow, this turned out a lot bigger than I had first planned…**

**First chapter accomplished! And of course, the first lesson.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, because I'd appreciate it.**

**Until next time! (hopefully)**

**Old-Fashioned Girl22**


	2. Lesson 2

**Hello, fellow fictioners. It is currently 1:00 in the morning. Once again, made without a beta, because I'm impatient. In any case, here is the second chapter, and the second lesson. I would like to give a shout-out to my lovely reviewers:**

**Essence of Gold**

**Shana-Kisha**

**Creative Journalist**

…**You guys make me tingle in happiness.**

**So, without further ado, the next chapter. Woot.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Copyright: BUT IT IS MINE. (Gawsh, I just love the feeling of power that gives you. You should try it some time. It's like "I AM KING!!!")**

**

* * *

**

_Lesson 2: Flavor_

_flavor: characteristic taste, something adding flavor to food, or a unique characteristic._

The best part of relaxing is that, for just one moment, everything stops. If anyone were able to look up from their trance, they might see the world shimmering in beauty, happiness, and hope. Just for one moment, the world is at peace.

Of course, the worst part is that usually that moment ends with a rattle-crash-BANG.

This, of course, was the exact predicament Minto was in.

"I'm heeeere!" Kisshu sang, flinging open the doors to the café. "Did you all miss me!?"

Minto gave a long sigh. The alien didn't usually disturb her, but his mannerisms were constantly pestering her lately. The reason why, the heiress had no clue, but she suspected her good breeding was at risk. Giving up on a peaceful afternoon, she turned her attention to Kisshu.

The aforementioned male glanced around the café, smile alighting his face. This faded, however, when no one answered his self-absorbed question.

"I _said_," he purred, eyes sparkling with play. "DID YOU ALL MISS ME?!"

"Not a bit," Ichigo quipped, passing him to serve a customer. He caught the loop of her messily tied apron, and followed her to a table, to the girl's annoyance. While Ichigo took the order, he amused himself by making faces at her, until the customers were overcome with giggles.

Ichigo, well aware of his mocking, pouted and stomped to the kitchen, shoving him aside with force.

_CLUNK!_

He fell back, sprawled in a clatter of table and chairs. Minto took an intake of breath; was he alright? Evidently so, because a smug grin planted itself across his face. Minto nearly rolled her topaz-blue eyes; the guy was an idiot.

"Ah, but neko-chan!" he pleaded, not sincerely but certainly pleasingly. He scrambled himself up, trailing after the strawberry girl with a limp. Ichigo ignored him, stalking into the kitchen.

Kisshu stopped walking, caught Minto's gaze, and shuffled to her table.

"Hello, birdy," he greeted.

"Hello, ruffian," she greeted back, turning away. He stumbled, catching himself with a hand on the table and brushed against Minto's soft, white hand.

Minto gasped, retracting her hand back. The contact had felt like electricity. She cradled her hand to her echest, trying to ease her pounding heart.

"Birdy? Can you guess what day it is Thursday?" Kisshu asked, plopping into a chair across from her.

Thursday? The day after tomorrow? Her delicate brow furrowed, nothing coming to mind.

"Is it some national holiday?" she questioned, curious despite herself.

"Nope." Kisshu smirked, leaning back into his chair. "Guess."

"Is it dress up like an elf day? Because you'll surely win."

His amber eyes narrowed. Minto smiled, pleased with herself.

"No. Guess again," he ordered, still scowling over her remark.

"Alien Awareness Day?"

"Aren't you funny? No."

"Onigiri Day?"

"No."

"Feed Your Dog Day?"

"Nooooo."

"Help the Birds Day?"

"Nope."

"Official Umbrella Day?"

"Huh?"

"Rosh Hashanah?"

"What's that?"

"Jewish New Year."

"How do you know a Jewish holi--"

"Doesn't matter." Minto waved her hand in the air, pretending not to care about his secret, contrary to her guessing.

"Can you guess?" he asked, grinning.

She sighed, regretting she had ever taken part of his silly game. "No."

"It's my birthday!" he shouted joyously, jerking forward and upsetting the tea.

Minto patted at the tablecloth with a napkin, glowering at the mess. "Can you even _have_ a birthday?" she snapped, irritated.

"Of course I can have a birthday. I'm not that different from everyone." Kisshu leaned forward, grinning happily.

What was he, some little boy? Minto rolled her eyes, violently dabbing at the tablecloth. He frowned slightly, reaching over to take her hand--

_Clank!_

"What's this, na no da?! Kisshu-oniichan is having a birthday!?" shouted Purin, pounding her small fist on the table, startling both of the argumentative teenagers.

"Holy shi--" Minto heard Kisshu say, but Purin interrupted him.

"Ooooh! Kisshu-oniichan must have a birthday party, na no da!" She twirled around, her braids flying. Purin then gasped, facing Kisshu with a face full of shock. "Purin does not know how old Kisshu-oniichan will be! Tell Purin quick, na no da!"

Kisshu looked at the energetic girl with a confused expression. "Uh…seventeen…" he said hesitatingly.

Minto glanced at him. Only seventeen? It had been four years since the aliens had come. She knew Kisshu had come back to earth a couple years later, but now she wondered over his living circumstances. Did he have a family? Who cared for him? Not that, she smiled bitterly, anyone ever really cared for her much.

_Bang!_

Jerked out of thought, Purin once again brought her fist upon the table.

"RIGHT!" she exclaimed loudly, excitement surging. "Kisshu-oniichan will be seventeen! And he will have a party here, at the café, na no da!" The twelve year old did a cart-wheel, vibrating in eagerness.

The birthday boy, however, was some-what taken aback. "Um…if you want to…" he trailed off.

"WE DO!" Purin shrieked, jumping up and down. "You shall have balloons! And presents! And cake! And ice cream! And--eh?" She stopped jumping, her brow furrowed in consideration. "What flavor of ice cream do you like, na no da?" Purin asked, placing her hands on her hips in question.

"I…" began Kisshu, then he stared at the girl helplessly. "I don't know."

"…"

Kisshu glanced over at Minto for guidance, but she turned away. Who was she to assist him when it came to Purin?

"You…" Purin breathed shakily, a dead-pan expression on her bright face. "…You don't _KNOW_?!"

"…"

Purin staggered back a couple of steps, in a daze, but hopped back into place. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she tried recovering from her disbelief. To her, it seemed, not knowing your favorite flavor of ice cream was like a sin.

"Well, na no da! Purin will help you!" She smiled, clapping her hands. In a flash, she had gone to the kitchen and returned with a cart of ice cream, a confused and slightly irritated (yet ever smiling) Keiichiro trailing behind her. "Ta-da!" she shouted joyously, twirling around the cart. She stepped in front of Kisshu, eyes sparkling. "Kisshu-oniichan will taste every flavor, and once he knows his favorite, Keiichiro-oniichan will make some for the party! Na no da!"

"Party…?" questioned Keiichiro, lost.

"Shhh!" shushed Purin, finger to her lips. She whispered confidentially, "Kisshu-oniichan must _concentrate_."

Keiichiro sighed yet smiled, defeated by the antics of the monkey-girl. "This is vanilla," he said as he handed a spoon of the ice cream over to Kisshu.

The boy tried it, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "…It's okay," he commented. "Kinda plain."

Once again Keiichiro handed over a spoon of ice cream. "This one is chocolate."

He tried it, but once again wasn't satisfied.

This went on, until there was only several flavors left.

"Try the banana one, na no da! That one is Purin's FAVORITE!"

"…Hmmm." Kisshu clucked his tongue. "It's full of savor, but it's almost over-whelming."

Purin grinned. "Purin will eat it!" She grasped a spoon and settled down in a chair with her banana ice cream.

Keiichiro chuckled, then declared, "Pomegranate."

"…Interesting…but I dunno, my taste buds aren't tingling in happiness."

Minto nearly smashed her head on the table. This guy was taking this too far. How hard was it to make your mind about ice cream?

"Strawberry," announced Keiichiro, cordially handing over the spoon of pink ice cream.

Minto almost groaned. Of course, it all came down to STRAWBEERRY! Why on earth was she waiting here, suffering in bordom? Deciding that she would be of no further use, Minto stood up from her seat.

"Birdy? What are you doing?" Kisshu asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly and crossing his arms.

Minto came near to stamping her feet and screaming. "You've tried thirty-two flavors!" she exploded. "I doubt you even can taste anything any more!"

"But won't you stay until I finish?"

"Why should I?!"

"Because I want you to. You've been here through my entire ice cream experience. Please stay until I'm done."

Minto clenched her fists. Damn, he was going to get sentimental about it.

"Plus…the birthday boy wants it," he chuckled, smirking mischievously.

Minto scoffed, but plopped down into her sea and moaned in hopelessness. She laid her head down on the table, not wanting to hear about how lovely the strawberry ice cream tastes.

"Strawberry," Keiichiro said again.

Kisshu shoved the spoon into his mouth, making appreciative noises. Minto cringed.

Finally, he opened his mouth to say, "It's sweet…but too sweet. Like it really has no taste other than that. No character."

"Last one," proclaimed Keiihciro, relieved. "Mint."

Several moments passed by, everyone anxious for the alien's decision.

"I like this one."

Minto looked up, astonished. Out of all flavors he picked her favorite?

"I like it," Kishu said again. "It's sweet, but not too sweet. It's refreshing. And…different."

Minto blinked, her bangs falling gently over her pale face.

"Okay then," Akasaka said cheerfully. "Mint it is." He strolled back into the kitchen, Purin wheeling the cart behind him, happily full from her banana ice cream.

Kisshu turned to glance at her, amber eyes seeming to gaze into her soul.

She took an intake of breath.

Did he know he had this effect on her?

If so, then he was a jerk.

"…Why mint?" she asked dully, not wanting to seem as if she cared, but curious and vulnerable. She hated being vulnerable. It showed who she truly was, a lonely girl that just wanted someone to hold her. Someone to keep her safe.

"Because," Kisshu said simply, yawning. "I like mint."

She bristled, feeling stupid and oddly letdown.

He got up and stretched. Walking over to her, he gently brushed her bangs back and smiled.

"It reminds me of you."

With that he walked (or limped, however you wish to perceive) away.

Minto touched her head. It still tingled from his touch.

Maybe Kisshu's flavor testing hadn't been so bad.

After all, he had ended up with mint.

* * *

**:::Random Behind-the-Scenes:::**

**Out of brain juice…Argh, my shoulders ach…LOAD INTERNET, LOAD!!!!! --smashes head into desk--**

**

* * *

  
**

**Second chapter accomplished! I am not a failure!**

**Reviews are appreciated…**

**And to all those people who celebrate Rosh Hashanah: please don't be offended, I used it because I celebrated it this year. But I was too poor to buy most of the food, so…**

**Right! Until we meet again!**

**Old-Fashioned Girl22**

**P.S. If any of you out there have ideas, please message me. Second chapter and I'm already dry…ehe.**


End file.
